


Forgotten 20 Too Many Times

by Piip00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Left Behind - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Poor Jisung, banghan mainly, everyones dating each other, idk what im doing, mentioned making out, stress writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piip00/pseuds/Piip00
Summary: Jisung knew the other 8 members were in a poly relationship, and had no problem with it, in fact he was kind of expecting to be asked to join the relationship. However, after being forgotten 19 times since they've been together at different music shows, fan events, they even forgot him at a concert venue, he's no longer sure what to think. When he's forgotten the 20th time, he can't take it anymore when he finally gets back to the dorm.





	Forgotten 20 Too Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what the hell I'm writing, I'm pretty much projecting (I probably used that wrong - I'm very stressed) at this point. This bout to be real bad, I apologize in advance.

When Jisung had first discovered three, rather than two, members were dating each other in the group, he was confused at first of he was honest, but didn't mind one bit. It wasn't his relationship, what say did he have? But when slowly, the rest of group joined the relationship and he was the only single one, he felt a bit out of place. He was happy everyone had someone to lean on, and he was happy they were happy together, but when he had felt feelings develop for his band mates, he couldn't help but feel singled out, and quite literally. For a while, he had hope that they were planning on talking to him and including him in the relationship, at least that's what he wanted considering his heart would ache every time he was left at the dorms alone so they could go on group date, sad to be left out, but after a few months of nothing he gave up. Especially when over the span of four months he had been forgotten by everyone a grand total of nineteen times. He was very much sick of it. 

Today, he was quite literally sick of everything. When he had woke up that morning, he had a headache, and his skin was sensitive to everything metal in the dorms, and everything was just slightly slanted. Blinking slowly, he had sat up and started getting ready for their busy day. Today included early practice, fansign, an appearance on _Idol Radio_ , and then more practice. He grabbed his practice clothes and headed to the bathroom, which was luckily not in use, before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. When going into the kitchen, he tossed his other clothes in the hamper before stepping into the kitchen, instantly regretting it.

"Can you guys not makeout above the food that cooking," he sighed.

"It's not like you don't do it- oh," Minho abruptly stopped seeing it was Jisung and not one of his other boyfriends. "Jisung, morning."

Jisung grumbled a response, no longer hungry, and grabbed a water and apple. "If anyone asks, I'll be at the studio."

"Jisung-" Woojin sighed as Jisung left the kitchen, a door shutting not too long later. 

Jisung walked to the station, slipping his mask he had grabbed up over his nose, and pulling his cap down low. He plugged his headphones into his phone, slipping them on as his train pulled into the station. The ride was short, he was only the next stop, but it just dragged on today. The metal poles hurt to grab at first, his skin extremely sensitive, and by the time the train stopped by the company building, he was more nauseous than before. Slowly, he made his way up and into the company, waving at the receptionist before going to their designated room for the day. he began stretching and soon, hooked his phone up to the speaker and began playing their latest song and started practicing. Eventually the boys filed in, saying that Chan and Changbin asked for him up in Chan's studio. While up there, they began fixing up some tracks, putting some final touches and before long, they were called to get ready for their fansign. 

The fansign came and went, Jisung feeling worse and worse as time dragged on. The feeling coming either from being ignored by his members who were too distracted by their boyfriends, or his illness, he couldn't tell you but he would assume both if he were honest. By the time they had left the fans and arrived at the shooting for _Idol Radio,_ Jisung was about ready to take a nap and have medicine. By now the world was sideways at points of time, and he was breathing heavy during the car rides, nauseous from the movement. When they had arrived at the radio show, their manager pulled him to the side.

"Jisung," he started. "Are you feeling okay? You're really pale."

"Fine," he mumbled. "Just have a headache, I'll be fine." 

Reluctantly, his manager let him follow the boys into the room, keeping a close eye on the young producer. The show went smoothly, aside from Jiusng catching on a second later than he normally would. The other members had just assumed he was tired, he had had quite a few late nights recently, and they haven't had a break since they returned from their tour with their comeback coming out immediately. They weren't too worried, and in the end decided to cancel the late practice seeing as how they all needed rest. Which meant they were back in different room, their manager explaining the change of plans. No one had noticed Jisung sitting on the couch, everything spinning and him needing to rest his eyes for a second. Well, that second became quite a while as he had woken up from one the hosts shaking him. 

"Jisung?" the man shook his shoulder. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh," Jisung mumbled, opening his eyes to see the world still spinning. "I was sent back to grab some stuff, I got kind of dizzy because I have a headache and needed to rest my eyes. I'll be out in a second, I have everything."

Before the male could say anything, Jisung stood up and made his way outside, only to see the sun had set, and it was now pouring. Pulling his phone out, he only saw the time, and the fact that he had no notifications before it had died. The radio show had ended around 6:30ish, it was just past 8 o'clock now. He was about ready to burst with anger. He had thought that the short conversation with his manager earlier would've made it impossible to forget him, but Jisung was sadly mistaken. Luckily he knew where the station was and walked towards it, looking at the map to make sure he got off at the right stop. By now he was soaking wet, and the station was freezing, he just wished to be in bed. It would be about half an hour before his stop came up, and then it was another fifteen minute walk. Jisung was beyond pissed, but at this point he was mainly ill and ready to cry from how bad he was feeling. 

Soon his train arrived, and he luckily found a seat, and quickly sat. He had noticed his skin had gotten more sensitive since this morning, metal almost burning his hands whenever he touched it. The train had gone slow, feeling almost like a few hours rather than a few minutes. Once he arrived at his station, he began the tedious walk to the dorm, taking longer than normal due to his struggle to get good breathes from his illness. With the train and the walk, he should've been back no later than 9:30, yet he didn't get back till almost 10:30 because the train was late, the rain and he walked slowly. All he wanted was to sleep for a few days, and rest. Fortunately, the door was unlocked, and he walked in, kicking his shoes off and locking the door. The dorm was loud, as usual, and the noises came from the living room and the kitchen. 

"Hello?" Jisung heard someone call, but everything was too hazy to comprehend who exactly the voice belonged to. "Jisung? I thought you were in your room. Why are you soaking wet?"

Jisung ignored whoever it was, pushing past their shoulder and walking to his shared room with Jeongin. He didn't knock, as it was his room, and opened the door only to be greeted with Jeongin and Felix on the youngers bed, focused on each other. Sighing, he grabbed his clothes, not bothering to be quiet, and went to the bathroom that was open, and showered. After he was clean, he walked into the kitchen, ignoring whoever was calling his name this time. Opening the medicine cabinet, he found medicine for everything but nausea and fever.

"Is there anymore medicine?" He asked, voice hurting from lack of use that day. No one had talked to him besides telling him he was needed up with Chan and Changbin, their manager and just now. 

"Jisung-"

"Is there, anymore, medicine?" He hissed, not looking at whoever was talking. He noticed it was silent, and slammed the door shut. "Nevermind, I guess I'll go to the store and grab it."

"Jisung, stop right now," someone scolded, blocking his path, Chan now glaring at the younger male. "Where have you been? Weren't you in your room, and why were soaking wet? Why are you acting like this?"

"Who the fuck said I was in my room?" JIsung started, too angry to hold back now. "I was at the fucking radio show still, I just fucking got home. I was soaking wet because I had to walk to and from train stations, and it's pouring its damn ass off. So no, I was not in my room, and I wouldn't have been anyway because two of your seven other boyfriends are in their sucking faces."

"Jisung-" Changbin came up, putting his arm on the other males arm. "You need to calm down."

"How about you guys stop forgetting me?" Jisung roughly pushed Changbin's hand away, glaring at the year older male. "Twenty fucking times. You have forgotten me at music shows, fucking fan events, you have even forgotten me at a fucking concert venue in Australia, twenty goddamn times. I mean shit, I know I'm not involved in your relationships, but I would at least think I wouldn't be completely forgotten. Now get the fuck out of my way so I can get some damn medicine from the store before I fucking throw up and faint."

Bumping shoulders with both _3_ _racha_ members, he slipped more shoes on, his mask, and flipped the hood of jacket up before slamming the door shut behind him. Lucky for him, the store was a block away, and 24/7. He quickly walked in, grabbed the medicine he needed, paid and went back to the dorms. Slamming the door shut behind him, he noticed it was silent, and silently thanked any god for the silence because with everything happening today, his headache had grown to a migraine and he was ready to take strong painkillers and go to bed. 

"Jisung-"

"Goodnight," he curtly responded, going to his room, which was empty, and slammed the door. Getting into pajamas, he found his water from the previous night, and took medicine before laying down, and promptly falling asleep. 

The boys had all gathered in the living room, planning on talking to Jisung when he returned, but obviously that hadn't gone as planned. No one knew what to do, and Chan excused himself. Going to his phone, he called their manager who immediately apologized profusely for also forgetting the young producer. Their manager couldn't do much, but let Chan have tomorrow off to care for Jisung, the others had important schedules to attend. Hanging up, Chan walked back out to his boyfriends, sitting on the reclining chair alone.

"I'm staying home tomorrow," Chan began. "You guys can't. I'll talk to Jisung and take care of him. I have a question, you should all know what it is: we're on the same page, right?" Gaining nods from all his boyfriends, he grinned sadly. "Let's hope he'll say yes. Now, Jeongin, I'm taking you're room and you can sleep in mine. You all have to be up early tomorrow, and be quiet. Jisung needs as much sleep as possible, so Innie, grab what you need and try not to go back in your room until tomorrow afternoon. Everyone else, goodnight, and I love you guys."

Exchanging 'goodnights' and short pecks, everyone went to their rooms, Chan following Jeongin to his room. The older was already in pajamas, and decided to share with Jisung, hoping the extra heat would break his fever. When Jeongin had everything he needed, he gave Chan a chaste kiss before leaving a long kiss on his roommates forehead. Once the door shut, Chan gently pressed the back of his hand to Jisung's forehead sighing at the heat radiating from the younger. Crawling under the covers, he embraced the boy in his arms, and let unconsciousness cover him. 

When Chan woke up, Jisung wasn't anywhere near him, or in the bedroom. Standing up, he left the room and found the younger dozing off on the couch, blankets surrounding him as he had a random movie playing. 

"Ji," Chan called softly, standing near the edge of the couch. "You should be in bed, asleep."

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "Why'd you stay? I'm not your boyfriend, you don't have to take care of me."

"Jisung-"

"No, just stop," Jisung muttered, voice cracking and throat tightening. "If you feel guilty for yesterday, don't. I was just tired and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you or anyone I did. You were all probably distracted or something, it's fine."

"No, it's not," Chan sighed, sitting next to the younger, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him into his lap. "I'm not only your leader, I am your friend, and I should be paying more attention." Jisung didn't respond. "Have you eaten?"

"Woojin made soup and left it for me this morning," Jisung mumbled. "I'm just too nauseous to eat right now."

"Taken medicine?" Chan continued, letting Jisung watch the TV show as he pressed soft kisses to the younger's hair. 

"Yes," Jisung stated. "Can you stop kissing me," Jisung's voice cracked again. "I'm not your boyfriend, you shouldn't be doing that."

Chan sighed, turning the younger around. Before the rapper could whine about his show, that he was definitely not watching, Chan placed his lips over the others. Jisung took a moment to process what was happening before resisting the urge to respond, and pulled away. 

"Chan, don't-"

"Jisung, baby," Chan cut the younger off. "The boys and I have been talking for a while, and we want you in the relationship. The only reason we hadn't asked is because Felix and Seungmin were still adjusting and understanding, but now they're fine. We've wanted t ask you to be our boyfriend for a few days now, but we haven't been given the chance with the tour and comebacks. Now that, even though you'r sick, there's a small break and I asked last night, and we want you to join."

"I've been waiting for months, you know," Jisung's voice croaked, tears threatening to fall. "It's a yes, but don't kiss me again because we can't have our leader sick. None of you are completely forgiven for yesterday though."

"How can we get you to forgive us?" Chan stated, running his hand up and down Jisung's back. 

"Can we have a cuddle pile tonight?" Jisung murmured. "I haven't cuddled in a while and I miss it."

"Of course baby," Chan murmured. Jisung smiled brightly, about to say something else when Chan took the chance and leaned in. 

Chan had waited forever to be able to kiss Jisung. When he first dated Woojin, he had already felt something for Jisung growing, and Wooojin was okay with poly back then, however, he only saw Jisung as a brother then. By the time Woojin had actually fallen for Jisung, they had added Felix and Seungmin who weren't adjusted to a poly relationship, and needed to be okay with it fully before another person joined. Chan is now wasting no time in making sure Jisung knows he's cared for by them, even if Chan will forever feel guilty for leaving the first person to join him behind continuously. And Jisung had grown weak immediately, melting into the kiss before his illness caused him to struggle to breathe quicker than normal. Chan just littered kisses down, no longer caring about how the makeup artists would feel as he left purple flowers down the youngers neck and to his collarbones.

"Chan, you motherfucker," someone cursed, walking into the living room, Jisung jumping and trying to make an excuse when Woojin walked over and pecked the youngest in the room quickly. "Ji, did you eat?"

"I- uh- I haven't yet," He squeaked, thoroughly confused. 

"I'll heat your soup up baby," Woojin murmured before smacking Chan's head once he pulled away from his latest boyfriend's neck. "Stop abusing his neck, the makeup artists are going to kill you."

Chan shrugged, leaning up and kissing the slightly older male. "You going back to the practice room?"

"Sadly," Woojin stated, pulling away and walking to the kitchen. "I'll tell the boys the news though." Not too long later, Woojin returned with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, and pecked Chan and Jisungs forehead, leaving the dorm. 

Later that day, Jisung was surrounded by all his boyfriends, gaining forehead and cheek kisses from each when they arrived. And if a few day's later Chan was stuck in bed, sick as a dog and Jisung saying it was karma, no one really needed to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, I don't even know what I just wrote, I'm just bored and tried something different. Hope it's good, but probably not, oh well.


End file.
